


Our Game Our Life

by Jaycren



Series: Gamers Tales [4]
Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaycren/pseuds/Jaycren
Summary: The fallout of the conflict between the void and its daughter has sent ripples through the multiverse.  The breaking of the boundaries allowed for the cross-contamination of people, place, things, powers, and ideas.  The leaks in reality allowing such things to be written into stories they never were.  Welcome to the Deviation-verse.The [ ] siblings, Sora and Shiro, were always destined to join Tets grand game on Disboard.  But what if their world was a little darker?  What if they were less ethical and moral?  What if their sibling relationship was more than just siblings?  What if they had powers that were undetectable by magic?  Could they spread these gifts to the other Imanity?  What about interbreeding between the species?  What would Shiro and Sora's children become?  Both with each other and with others.Let us dive into the depths and explore, my good readers.  But be careful not to grow too attached.  After all, these are not the Sora and Shiro you know and love.  Instead, these are the [ ] siblings as seen through a darkend lens.
Relationships: Chlammy Zell/Fiel Nirvalen, Hatsuse Izuna/Shiro, Shiro & Sora (No Game No Life), Shiro/Jibril, Shiro/Tet (No Game No Life), Sora/Jibril, Sora/Shiro/Jibril, Stephanie Dola/Sora
Series: Gamers Tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Our Game Our Life

**Author's Note:**

> Wait! I can explain why this looks dodgy and why it has taken me this long to fix this. First I was showing my girlfriend that I had finished my transcription and was starting to make my changes. I was proud of where my character count was. I then accidentally posted it. My computer then decided to stop working. It has taken me days for my girlfriend to get it working again. She is amazing.
> 
> However, I don't like unposting or unpublishing things. So it will stay up an I will update this live. If any of my readers have any comments about where this story is going I will gladly listen. It may change my direction, it also may not. Thought anyone that actually reads my crap deserves an explanation.
> 
> Thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The [ ] siblings are unbeatable. Undisputed masters of the online community. Their scores are untouchable.
> 
> Gifted with powers beyond those of most humans, they hide from the greater nightmares. Content to rule from their cell.
> 
> Unable to be separated, their relationship more than siblings. Their parents long since giving up on the two of them ever being useful members of society.
> 
> Called by Tet to another world, how will they act in a world where they are the best examples of what humanity can be? Where they are powerful?

**Sora Shiro**

**Str: Str:**

**Ref: 1 Ref:**

**Sleight Of Hand: 1 Int: 11**

**Int: 1 Calculate: 111**

**Deception:11 Gamer: 11**

**Persuasion:1 Postcognition: 11**

**Perception:11 Precognition: 1**

**Gamer:11 Cyberkinesis: 1**

**Emotional Urging:1 Cyberpathy: 11**

**Morality Sap:1 Perception: 111**

**Hypnotic Voice:1**

* * *

**Emotional Urging:**

_Description: Manipulate the emotions of others._

**Morality Sap:**

_Description: Allows the user to tempt others into immoral acts_

**Hypnotic Voice:**

_Description: Allows for placing a subject into a hypnotic state._

**Postcognition:**

_Description: See the past of a given area._

**Precognition:**

_Description: See into the immediate future._

**Cyberkinesis:**

_Description: Access and Control any computer or Electrical System._

**Cyberpathy:**

_Description: Communication with any computer or Electrical System_

* * *

The group message board of guild Night Opera buzzed with the chatter of the defeated.

"I'm Dead."

"I Died."

"Im dead, lol." A third laughed.

"Dead!"

"Huh? How? I died?" another victim queried.

"They're Level 40. This is impossible!" one disbelieved.

"Who are they facing now?" They begged.

"The strongest: Queen," was the hopeful answer.

* * *

Within the ruins of the game, the last and strongest of Night Opera fought.

"I can't believe it," She snarled, "there are only four of them and they beat 1,200 players?"

Dodging a blast, Queen ducked towards the exit of the arena she was pinned down in. Another quick blast from one of the four trapped her, preventing her escape.

"But this Is The End!" She sneered, "You're Mine!"

**{Queen: 3d6 + Int + Gamer = +3s} {[ ]Caster 3d6 Int + Gamer = +5s}**

**{Queen: 3d6 + Int + Gamer (Cheat) = +3} {[ ]3d6 DPS Int + Gamer = +6s}**

Casting her spell, she sent several magic missiles directly at the four. The caster of the group stepped forward, blocking her spell. Her sneer became truly wicked as she used her cheat to refill her mana, then cast again. 

"No Way!" she exclaimed as the smoke cleared.

Sitting to the side, perched atop one of the arena's spires was the hostile group's DPS. Jumping into the air, he descended upon her. Wearing a wicked grin of his own.

**{Queen: Flatfooted, No Def}{[ ]Dps 3d6 + Int + Gamer = +6s}**

"They Dodged That Too?" was her last comment as her head was taken. 

* * *

_Of the many urban legends out there_

_have you heard this one_

_A group of unknown players,_

_who win every single game they play,_

_with scores no one has ever come close to._

_Their account names are always left empty,_

_so they're only known as [ ]_

_These gamers are said to be unbeatable._

* * *

The strongest and weakest of Night Opera mingled in their defeat. Lounging within their game's respawn area. Queen sat alone, only joined by her second.

"You think the [ ]s are cheaters?" She inquired.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it," Dora rumbled, "They're a group of cheaters. Otherwise, there's no way they could beat 1,200 players with only 4."

Sighing the large tank shook his grizzled white mane.

"Auto-aimers and auto-dodgers," he rationalized, "Hitbox Manipulation. They have to be cheating."

Queen shook her head, "No, we're the ones using dishonest means. Otherwise, I'd never be able to launch huge spells like that one after another."

"What?" Dora stammered.

"But [ ] dodged it," Queen continued, "That means they knew I was cheating to cast consecutive spells."

Her head fell, silence descending between the two. Her second stood still, unsure of how to comfort their leader."

"[ ]....." she muttered, her voice rising into a girlish squeal.

"I'm sure they're really smart!" She exclaimed, "What are they like I wonder? Do you think they'd date me?"

"All four of them?" Dora squawked.

"I'd let them pass me around like the town bicycle if it meant they were mine," Queen replied to her blushing second in command.

* * *

_And so the rumors spread even faster_

_Urban legends are a type of wish._

_Because..._

_In reality, the least interesting answer is usually the correct one._

* * *

The black-haired 18 years old leaned back in his chair. Speaking to the ceiling, he laced his hands into his unruly hair.

"We won..... somehow." he sighed.

Settling back into his default position the scraggly young man glanced his red eyes downwards. Ignoring the piles of garbage within the apartment, he addressed the only other occupant.

"Little sister, would you stop controlling the main account for Blank with your feet? It's kinda nasty."

**{Sora: Int + Decption = 3s}{Shiro: Int + Perception = +5s}**

The red-eyed child at his feet whispered, "Don't lie, my feet are still moist from how much you love them."

Ignoring her older roommate's blush, the pale-haired preteen grabbed a meal bar.

"I'm hungry," she breathed, "Want some?"

Shaking his head at his sister's comment, Sora accepted the ration.

"Thanks," he replied, "Never thought I'd see you buy fancy rations like these."

His sister glanced down at the breasts under her dress, or the lack thereof, "Nutrition is important"

Her brother spoke into the screen, the clacking of his keyboard accelerating.

"Sister, the human brain can function as long as it has Glucose," he lectured, "White bread is best, in terms of cost performance."

Running her hands over her 11-year-old frame, the red-eye girl snarked, "Thanks for the efficiency lecture. But I need other types of nutrients or I won't get bigger."

Sora smiled away her concern, "You're already a perfect, flawless beauty. So don't worry about it."

Not wanting to take his eyes off the screen, he questioned his sister, "Anyway, what time is it?"

Her soft purr answered him, "It's 8:00 am in the middle of the night."

"What day?"

"Does that matter to a NEET?" she queried.

"It tells you when MMORPGs are going to have new events and ladder tournaments," Sora clarified.

A thump drew his attention away from his current quest.

"Wait!" He cried as he beheld his beloved sister snoring among her nest of food containers, "I know you've been up fo five days but if you quit now I won't have a healer"

**{Sora: Int + Persuasion (Emotional Urging) = 2s}{Shiro: Int + Perception (Exhaustion) = 4s}**

Angels shone upon his sister as she fitted twin mice to his feet.

"You can do it." she cooed, "I believe in you!"

Her smile followed her as she curled up into a tiny ball, her breathing beginning to come slow and deep.

"Are you telling me to control four characters with two hands and two feet?" Her brother cried.

"Fight!" she yawned, "Do me proud!"

"Wait, no! Wait," Sora continued to plead, "If you go to sleep everyone- and by everyone, I mean "me" - will die."

A low snore was his only reply.

"Fine, I'll do it!" he cried, redoubling his efforts.

* * *

_The world is unreasonable, chaotic, and unfair_

_It has no meaning at all._

_It is the wish of those that realize this and refuse to accept it_

_A wish the world would be at least a little interesting..._

_That's what an Urban Legend is._

_Then let me help you out_

_And for the time being, for the sake of form, this is is what I'll write:_

_Have you ever heard a rumor like this?_

* * *

Sora once more lay back in triumph, this time completely spent. Soft words broke through his exhaustion.

"Brother..." his sister moaned, "email..."

Sora snorted at his younger sister, "Your brother's been playing four characters on four separate screens.

I don't know what you want but I don't have the energy for it."

"It may be from a friend." She continued.

"Whose friend?" Sora sneered.

"Your's?" She answered.

Unseen by Sora, his little sister forwarded the email to him.

"That's Funny!" Sora mocked, "I think my beloved sister just said something really mean and sarcastic to me."

A window popped up on his screen, proving the truth of her words.

* * *

**To: [ ]**

**Sender: Unkown**

**Have you two siblings ever felt like you were**

**born in the wrong world?**

* * *

"What's this?" Sora wondered, "and how does he know the [ ]s are siblings?"

Coming up to his side, the little girl pressed against his side. Her arms clasping his arm.

Learning her head against him, she asked, "What do we do?"

"Is he trying to bargain with us?" Sora remarked out loud, a smirk forming, "Well, it might be fun to see where this goes."

Moving his pointer over the link provided, the [ ] siblings held their breath as Sora clicked.

A pixilated chessboard appeared on the screen, the challenge evident.

"Good... Night..." his sister cooed as she released her brother's arm. Already, her eyes were closing as she headed back to her nest.

"I can't handle a high-level chess program on my own!" Sora cried.

Grabbing his sister under her shoulders, he placed her in the chair. He then stepped back so he could observe a master at work.

_Chess is a finite two-player, zero-sum perfect-information game,_ he gloated, _Luck has no part in it._

Watching his sister prepare herself for battle, he continued his internal monologue.

_Theoretically, there is a perfect solution that will never lose,_ he chuckled, _But... only if you understand the 10^120 possible states of the board._

The young girl sighed as she said the mnemonic that calmed the chaos of her mind. She stood upon an endless chessboard, a sword clutched firmly in her hands. Stretching her mind outwards, she saw her victory.

**{Shiro 3d6 + Int + Gamer (Calculate) = +9s]**

"Chess is no different Than Tic-tac-toe," she clarified.

Sora smiled as he heard the familiar words echo out into the room. Confirming the fate of whomever had challenged the [ ] siblings.

_That's right._ Sora smirked, _Shiro has defeated a program designed to beat grandmasters 24 times in a row, alternating between going first and second._

Watching his sister as much as her game, he covered for the one weakness she had.

_But..._

Moving forward, he confirmed what he already knew.

**{Shiro: 3d6 + Int + Gamer (Calculate) = +4s}{Unknown: 3d6 + Int + Gamer (Statedgy) = +4s}**

"It cut off its own pieces advance?" Shiro wondered.

Her mind reeled in confusion, infinite possibilities clouding her calculations. A simple game turning into a mess.

**{Sora: 3d6 + Int + Gamer (Deception) = 5s}**

"Wait, Shiro." Sora cautioned.

Looking back, she voiced her concern.

"Brother..."

"A program will always select the best move," Sora explained, "that's why you can beat them."

Lifting his sister from the chair, he reclaimed his seat.

"But they're deliberately using a bad move to lure you in. It's a human."

Pulling her back into his lap, he nuzzled her head, "Calm Down, If it's a contest of skill, you'll never lose."

Feeling his sister shifting, he readjusted himself as he began to grow hard.

"I'll tell you when they're trying to spook you or lure you in," He moaned, nibbling on her ear, "The two of us, Sora and Shiro, form blank together."

Shiro smiled, as one of her dainty hands freed his member from his pants, one of his hands removed her panties. As Shiro guided Sora into herself, he shivered at her wetness.

**{[ ]: 3d6 + Int + Postcognition(Deception) = +6s}{3d6 + Int + Gamer(Stratedgy) = +5s}**

"Let's see if there's somebody who can beat us." he cooed into her ear.

His left hand joined her on the mouse, as his right pulled her tightly to him. Every move on the chessboard was meet with a thrust into Shiro's underage pussy. Leaning against the desk, she began to push back to meet her brother's thrusts. Her mind was once again clear. The infinite possibilities shaved down to one path. She came on the first check, Sora tweaking her nipple through her dress sending her over the edge. This is what she depended on, she and her brother were one player. They were one being. 

Sora felt himself build as their opponent's options dropped away. His balls tightening as the winning move was entered. His sister cried out as he filled her, the computer calling out their victory.

"Checkmate!" it declared, "You are winner!"

"We won!" Sora cried out.

Clutching Shiro tightly, he breathed in her scent.

Shiro shivered as she felt her brother's hardness begin to soften.

"We haven't fought that hard in a long time." she quivered in his arms, "Were they really human?"

Snuggling tighter into Sora's arms, Shiro hummed as she began to drift back to sleep. Sora's arms wrapped around her, promising safety from the world.

A ding disturbed their afterglow, another Email from their mysterious challenger.

* * *

**Sender: Unknown**

**Well Done!!!!**

**If you two are that good at games...**

**The world must be a hard place for the two of you to live.**

**Right?**

* * *

Shiro raised her head, as she felt Sora's arms shake. His red eyes glared back at the screen.

"What?" he snarled.

* * *

**To: [ ]**

**Sender: Unkown**

**What do you think of your world?**

**Is it Fun?**

**Is it easy to live in?**

* * *

"What do we think?" He reiterated.

Glancing down at his sister, he reached out for his keyboard.

"There is no way to know the rules or the goal," He began his tirade, "yet there are 7billion players making whatever moves they want. "

His next words made his sister flinch, "If you win too much or lose too much there are penalties. You can't pass your turn and if you talk too much you're ostracised"

His hands flew across the keyboard as he declared his and Shiro's verdict on their world.

"There are no parameters and no way to even know the genre. The world is just a..."

Shiro's voice joined his own as they cast their die into the ether, "A crappy game."

* * *

**To: [ ]**

**Sender: Unknown**

**If there was a world where simple games decided everything...**

**a world on a board,**

**where the rules and goal were clear,**

**what would you think about that?**

* * *

Sora chuckled, "If there's a world like that, then we were born in the wrong world."

As the words left his lips, multiple screens surrounded the siblings. Sora rose to his feet, Shiro fell to his side.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

**{Shiro: Int + Postcognition (Calculate) = Failiure}**

Once more possibilities opened unto Shiro, but the screens blocked her eye, keeping the solution from her. Trembling, she grasped her brother's hand. She had always been able to see the way forward, but all the ways were obscured. She couldn't see. The door was shut.

"Brother..." she cried, clasping unto the only other person she knew to be real.

"I think so too!" a voice crowed, "You were definitely born in the wrong world!"

Rumbling within the room began as the walls began to fall away.

"So I'll let you be reborn into the world you should've been born in!"

As the last of the walls fell away, the floor followed suit. The [ ] siblings began falling, stretching beneath them was a chessboard of mountains and lakes. Valleys and forests. Off in the distance, towering shadows resembling chess pieces dwarfed everything.

"Welcome to my world!" a child-like voice cried out.

Descending downwards as Sora and Shiro fell, a child no bigger than Shiro greeted them. He winked at them, seemingly unbothered by the rapidly growing ground.

"What's this?" The [ ]'s called out.

"This is the ideal world you've always dreamed of." He exclaimed, "The world on a game board: Disboard!"

Leaning back in mid-air, the being laughed at his guest's expressions.

"Everything in this world is decided by simple games." the boy clarified, "People's lives... Even national borders"

**{Shiro: Int + Precognition (Calculate) = WTF?}**

Shiro stared at the young lad. All possibilities lead to him and originated from him.

"Who are you?" she called over the roaring of the wind, "I think I should know who got a good look at my panties as he came from behind us."

"Me?" He queried, "I'm Tet. And you're not wearing any. I live over there. A god?"

"A God?" Shiro repeated, "Sora I want to keep him. He's cute!"

"Now's not the time!" Sora cried, "Besides, you let your last pet die."

"Mary only died because you forgot to take the ballgag out," Shiro reminded her brother.

Gesturing wildly at the ground Sora tried to refocus his sister, "What do we do about this?

Tet once more floated in front of their vision. Holding out his hands, he began to countdown from ten.

"In this world, all things are decided by ten pledges." He explained.

_Don't you ignore me._ Shiro glared

"One: All Murder, war and robbery is forbidden in this world."

_You got to see mine, I should now own yours._

"Two: All conflicts in this world will be resolved through games."

_I'd like to play a game with you,_ Shiro fluttered her eyelashes at the God of Play

"Three: In games, each player will bet something that they agree is of equal value."

_You Saw My Pussy, I Get To Fuck You. That's equal, damn it!_

"Four: As long as it doesn't violate pledge 3 then anything can be bet and any game can be played."

_I want your virginity. Sora won mine. I want yours._

"Five: The challenged party has the right to define the rules of the game."

_You challenged me by looking up my dress, my rules say you have to satisfy me._

"Six: Any bets made in accordance with the pledges must be upheld."

_Oh good, you are going to fuck me._

"Seven: Conflicts between groups will be conducted by designated representatives with absolute authority."

_Damnit, pay attention to the cute girl in front of you!_

"Eight: Being caught cheating during a game is grounds for an instant loss."

_It's not cheating if everyone agrees to share. But I want you all to myself._

"Nine: In the name of God, the previous rules may never be changed."

_So by your own rules, you need to fuck me and become my pet. So get on with it already,_ Shiro concluded her internal rant.

Sora once more tried to make everyone see reason, "I said nows not the time! The ground! The ground's getting close!"

Moving his body between Shiro and the ground, Sora pulled her tight to himself.

Shiro screamed into Sora's chest at the sudden closeness, "Brother!"

Sora let loose his own cry as they impacted at terminal velocity, "Shiro!"

A cloud of dirt obscured the siblings from the world. When it cleared, they could be seen clutching eachother floating a foot above the ground. Their momentum had cratered the ground, even as Tet had converted the rest into the bubble that kept them safe. A pop echoed out into the wilderness, as Sora and Shiro thumped into the ground.

Tet's disembodied voice echoed out over the landscape, "and Ten: Let's have fun and play together!"

"Hey!" Sora called out for the child god.

"I look forward to seeing you again," Tet's voice bid them farewell, "I don't think it will be long"

_Not if you don't leave me your number,_ Shiro lamented, "Brother... Where are we?"

Mountains floated in the air, creatures Sora and shiro had never conceived of floated through the air. One of them arced over towards them. Drawn by all the confusion. Swooping down, it screamed past them. Curiosity satisfied, the dragon flew off to rejoin its brethren.

"Sister..." Sora began, "I've always thought that life was an impossible game."

Pausing for breath, he continued,

"A game for Masochist. But... It's finally bugged out."

Shiro's eyes became watery as she mourned the departure of her godly beau.

"What's going on?" She whined.

Together the twins voiced their displeasure on this new world, "This game is total crap!"

* * *

_Long ago in the distant, distant past_

_the gods, along with their families and creations,_

_waged an eternal war for the right to rule the world,_

_The right to be the one true god._

_The long Brutal battle came to a swift end without a victor_

_with the death of the sky, the sea, the land, and the stars._

_The single diety that had not participated in the battle_

_won by default and assumed the title of one true god._

_His name was Tet_

_He was once known as the god of play_

_As he sat upon that throne of ashes, Tet called all the peoples of Disboard to task for their sins._

**You creatures have fought with**

**strength, violence, blood, and death,**

**who built a tower of corpses that**

**rises to the sky and call yourself wise.**

**Tell me this:**

**What is the difference between**

**you and the dumb beasts?**

_In the face of their shattered world,_

_excuses were meaningless._

_And the god spoke,_

**"All Murder and robbery in this**

**realm is forbidden,"** _He said._

_Then, he told us his wishes:_

**You sixteen races that call yourself wise:**

**use your wisdom and wit,**

**your fortune and wealth,**

**to build a tower of wisdom.**

**And prove to me that...**

* * *

"you are wise at all!" The mostly naked bandit exclaimed

Sora glanced up from his phone. Waiting until the bandit's voice had quieted, he let the awkward silence stretch. Before him and Shiro were three men stripped down to their underwear.

"I see..." He deadpanned, "So that's why there's a world where everything is decided by games according to ten pledges."

The grizzled criminal nodded, "Yes... And by the way?"

"What?"

"Do you think you could leave us with a pair of pants?" The bandit begged.

"Six: Any bets made in accordance with the pledges must be upheld," Sora admonished, "We bet everything we could offer, including our lives.

And you did the same. Right?"

All three men prostrated themselves before the [ ] siblings. 

"That's right, but..." The bandit admitted to the ground, "You can't leave us here like this!"

Again silence stretched into the day. Raising his head, the three bandits watched as Sora and Shiro continued down the road.

"Let's go, Shiro," Sora urged his sister along.

"Roger," she replied.

"EHHHHHH!?" The bandits cried, to the empty road.

"Wait, kid!" their leader cried, "At least let us punch you once!"

"Regain everything you lost and then come find me. Then I will have a use for you." Was the faint reply.

The bandits watched in silence as their lord vanished into the distance.

* * *

"Looks like even thieves can't rob or kill you," Sora stated, "Still if they find us again they might be useful."

"Even if they want to they probably can't," Shiro critiqued, "They were kinda pathetic."

"So in other words. It all comes down to your skill at the game." Sora continued, "And be nice, they might be your future honor guard."

Shiro just shook her head.

* * *

Inside the inn, two women played poker for the fate of Immanity. 

"Will You Hurry up." The veiled woman sneered at her opponent.

"Shut Up!" Her red-headed opponent glared at her cards, "I'm thinking!"

"You can think all you want," The purple-haired woman replied, "But it won't change your hand."

Sora and Shiro watched the tournament with interest. Not yet entering the inn, Sora scanned the crowd. Shiro rested on a bench on the outside, her eyes close as she napped.

"A gambling tournament to determine the next king?" Sora queried the world.

A woman dressed in a crop top that barely contained her breasts answered, "It was the last king's dying wish. He wants the next king to be humanity's best gambler."

"So even the king is decided by a game?" Sora chuckled.

The curvy woman sighed, "The red hair girl is Stephanie Dola. She's the granddaughter of the last king. But, because of his will, she can't inherit the throne. So she's entered the gambling tournament."

Sora glanced at his sleepy sister, "Shiro, You okay?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

**{Int + Emotional Urging:Arrogance (Morality Drain) = Success}**

Staring back at the woman, Sora gave a little mental push.

"What? Falling in love with me?" She cooed.

**{Int + Emotional Urging:Arrogance (Morality Drain) = Success}**

Continuing his push, Sora smiled, "No, I was just wondering, if you were going to enter?"

The woman placed a well-manicured hand upon her well-endowed chest.

"Me?" She queried, "This is all I need."

Lifting a bag full of gold she dangled it in front of Sora, then hesitated.

Staring at the ongoing game, she quivered, "And... That Kurami Girl is so strong that most of the other players withdrew."

Sora pushed harder, a sneer upon his face.

**{Int + Emotional Urging:Shame (Morality Drain) = Success}**

"In other words, you're scared?" He mocked her.

"What?" She snarled.

**{Int + Emotional Urging:Anger (Morality Drain) = Success}**

Sora smirked, just a nudge and he had her, "Well, as long as you don't actually lose here, you can make up any number of excuses later."

Smiling back at the men behind her, he finished her, "I actually won, but I let her go, for example. Interesting."

"Want to play, boy?" She snarled.

Sitting down across from her, he smiled down at her chest.

Sora laughed, "Sorry, I don't play for fun. Bet all that money."

The woman glared back, "What!? Do you know how much is in here? We have to bet something we both agree is equal, or it isn't a game."

Sora smiled, _so predictable._

"Pledge three was it?" he answered, "Fair enough..."

Tapping his finger against his chin, he continued, "How about you can do whatever you want with the two of us. Sell us, abandon us, whatever you want. But in return, you include yourself in the bet. If you win, I and my adorable sister become yours. If we win, not only do we get your money but you as well."

"Are you serious?" She asked, no one was this confident.

Shiro ghosted in next to her brother, "We're serious."

The woman could feel the eyes of the men behind her, she could feel them judging her. Appraising her.

Sora continued, seemingly oblivious, "We'll play a single hand of poker. What do you say?"

**{Int +Morality Drain(Emotional Urging:Pride) + Success}**

Giving her a sympathetic look, Sora gave her a tiny push.

"This is your last chance to quit."

All eyes were on her, all the fear she had put into these yokels was on the line. 

_How dare this boy undercut me?_

The woman's eyes flared, "Don't get cocky outsider." She snarled as she lifted her hand, "I'll do it. I swear by the pledges."

Sora nodded cheerfully, "I swear by the pledges."

"Aschente!" They cried together

_Just a stupid kid from the backwoods_ _with more confidence than anything, She cackled,_ _That bluff may work in your little village,_ _But it won't work here._

**{Ref + Gamer(Cheating) = 2s}**

Dealing the cards, she shifted the deck. Rapidly dealing from the bottom, she stacked Shiro's hand. Throwing her two cards down dismissively, she grabbed the top card of the deck. Using the motion to hide herself palming the second card hidden up her sleeve. Her moves were precise, flawless.

_Let see you deal with this. I wonder what I'll do with them. The sister is cute but other than a bed warmer I have no use for the brother. Probably going to have to sell him for a loss._

"Brother..." Shiro sighed from her place besides Sora.

Sora nodded to his sister's question, then threw his hand back on the table.

"Bad luck, huh?" She gloated, as he took a new hand, "Poor thing."

"Yeah, I started the day with a 10,000-meter skydive," Sora deadpanned, "then walked forever under the blazing sun. Definitely a bad day."

His opponent shook her head, "What are you talking about?"

Shaking his head, Sora waved his hand, "Nothing. You ready?"

The older woman smiled, _maybe I should show everyone I'm not unreasonable. I've already won, so I can afford to be merciful._

"I'm ready." She smiled down at the [ ] siblings, "I'll let you exchange cards once more if you want."

**{Ref + Int + Gamer(Deception) = 4s}**

Sora dismissed her offer, "No thanks."

"Oh?" She cackled, "Then... Sorry Boy. Full house!"

Slamming her cards down on the table, she glared across the table. Only to pause as calm red eyes, behind unruly black bangs stared back at her.

_I wonder why I never noticed his eyes before,_ She wondered, _and why do they look so sad?_

"Oh yeah," He stated, "Sorry is right."

Her breath caught as she saw his hand.

_No, that can't be right!_

Slamming her hands down on the table she leaned down over the table. No longer caring of the show she was giving all the men of the inn.

"Royal S-straight..." She cried, "F-F-Flush?! No way! No way! No Way!"

Sora sighed, "Look closer it's real."

_There's that sad look again, what is with this guy's eyes._

She shook her errant thoughts from her head, "Impossible! There's only a 1 in 6,150,000 chance..."

_He had to have cheated, but how? I watched for it._

Sora pursed his lips, "And that's what just happened."

"But..." She began to object further.

"Pledge six," Sora reminded her, "Any bets must be upheld. Right?"

_Those eyes that look so sad,_ she realized, _hide a predator's gaze. I did not know who I was fucking with. At least my new masters are good to look at._

Shuddering, she quavered, "Just who are you?"

"Nobody Special, just..." he replied, "An Outsider."

Sora smiled at his new acquisition. Glancing over her, he beckoned her over.

_Good God, I'm going to get lost in those eyes of his,_ she thought as she wordlessly obeyed her master.

Shiro shifted to the side as the woman approached her brother, "I hope you are planning to share brother."

Sora smiled, "I figured a quick game before we go on. You name the stakes. This woman is going to be the entertainment."

Glancing at her, he ordered, "Turn and lift your skirt. We both know you have nothing underneath."

_So this is what it feels to be under this kind of pledge,_ she thought as her body moved without her consent, _Am I to be only entertainment? To be discarded when my masters bore of me?_

As she turned, she saw that the sister had taken her seat. The young girl was already beginning to deal.

"3 hands of Poker," Shiro said, "If I win, we strip her naked right here. She will have to earn her clothes back. If you win she gets to keep them and we continue with whatever plan you have."

Pulling her miniskirt over her thighs, she gasped as Sora grabbed onto her. Pulling her close he smelled her fragrance.

"Naughty girl," Sora mocked, "You're already so wet, I barely have to do anything."

Pulling her back, Sora sheathed himself deep inside of her. The leers of the men and mocking looks of the woman offering no sympathy.

_I did tease all the men and steal a few from their women. Can't really blame these looks. But good god master's cock fills me nicely._

Feeling herself being pushed forward, she bowed forward until her hands rested on the floor. The little girl shoved the table over her. Scooting her chair forward, Shiro lifted her dress.

_Looks like I'm not the only one going commando. And it looks like she's been freshly fucked. It is not my place to judge my masters, and it does make her pussy smell sweeter but that will take some getting used to._

Shiro's commanding voice descended down to her, "Satisfy Me."

Hesitating a moment, the choice was taken from her as Sora thrust forward. Propelled forward, she laced her tongue into the prepubescent pussy, it's bittersweetness tingling across her tongue. Moving her hips in accordance with Sora's thrust she lapped at her candy treat as the [ ] siblings played their game to determine her fate. He moans and the slapping of wet flesh permeated the air. She lost all track of time as the game continued. 

"This is the last hand," Shiro proclaimed.

The woman dove even more fully into the little girl's pussy, at those words. Slurping hard as she sought to prove her worth to Shiro. Feeling the cock in her pussy swell, she squeezed it ruthlessly. Milking Sora's cock as thoroughly as she devoured Shiro's pussy, she sought to climax them both at once. Her own orgasm was swiftly rising, she wished for perfect synchronization. The first spurts of her master's cum inside her pussy plus the shudders and cries of Shiro signaled her success as she was driven over the edge.

_I hope that was enough for them to keep me,_ she prayed, _I haven't cum like that ever._

Sora's cock withdrew from her as she placed her face on the cool ground, her face sticky with girl cum.

A hand descended below the table, "Come on out."

Arising from the table she stood eye to eye, with her master. Bowing her head, she awaited her judgment.

"Go ahead, Sora." Shiro slurred, "you won. Go ahead replace me."

The woman found herself kneeling down before her smaller master. Wrapping her arms tightly around the young girl, she hugged Shiro tightly.

"I am owned by both of you," She clarified, "In claiming my free will, he bound himself to you. As long as I live neither of you can leave the other."

"I thought so, " Sora gloated, "You, however, are leaving us."

Pulling away in shock, she glanced between her masters. Despair sunk into her heart as tears filled her eyes.

Both of her masters looked down upon her, pronouncing their judgment upon her.

"You're nowhere near strong enough to become part of our court." He declared, "So you will go forth and become strong enough. Be a better player, a better cheater. Learn to control yourself. We have humbled you. Become powerful enough to back up your pride. That is our quest for you. When you are done, come and find us and we will judge you again."

"To begin again with nothing but my assets and will," She smiled, "I will succeed in this task. May I know who I serve?"

Her masters nodded, "I am Sora and this is my sister Shiro."

"I will tell you my name when I see the two of you again," her smile morphing into a devil's grin, "It will be a name worthy of telling the two of you."

Rising up off her knees, she bowed. Straightening her back she walked off. The [ ] siblings entering the inn, completely dismissing the woman from their minds.

* * *

"That was cheating, brother," Shiro Admonished, "Really obvious cheating, too."

Sora grinned down at his sister, "Pledge eight: Being Caught cheating during a game is grounds for an instant loss. In other words, if you're not caught it's fine. Plus we got another agent out of it."

Shiro glanced at the heavy bag of gold, "How much is in there?"

"No idea." Sora snarked, "Just leave it to me. Negotiations are my specialty."

**{Shiro: Int + Precognition(Perception) = Blocked}**

Shiro glanced around the room, several times she snapped pictures with her phone. Something about the poker game between Princess Dola and Zell was messing with the possibilities within the inn. It smelled of cheating, it reminded her of when Tet blinded her when he brought them through. She didn't like it.

_I **will** get him back for that, _she plotted.

Seating herself upon a bench pushed against the wall for spectators, she proceeds to watch the game. Several more pictures were snapped for examination later. She would figure this out.

Sora ruffled his sister's hair as he left her to handle the innkeeper. Striding over to the bar, he leaned in to question the man.

"I'll take a room for two. One bed is fine," He clarified, "How many nights can I stay with this?"

**{Int + Perception (Morality Drain) = Success}**

Sliding one gold coin across the bar, he sent a half-lidded stare at the innkeeper. Then pushed.

"One night," the innkeeper monotoned.

Sora cackled, drawing stares from around the bar, _So easy._

"I'm really tired." He laughed, "Why don't you tell me how many nights I can really stay?"

**{Int + Perception (Morality Drain) = Success}**

Pointing his finger at the bartender's face, he pushed again.

"If you're trying to cheat someone," he scolded, "you should pay more attention to your tone and where you're looking."

Several customers moved away from the bar, Sora's voice grating on their nerves. Other's perked their ears when they heard the word, 'Cheat.'

**{Int + Perception (Morality Drain) = Success}**

Sora pushed again.

"Two nights." the bartender corrected.

Sora's hand once more rose, his finger dancing around the bartender's face. His shrill cackle drawing more attention to their conversation.

"And there you go again." he laughed, "I'll give you a tip."

**{Int + Emotional Urging:Fear = Success}**

Lowering his voice, Sora glared down at the bartender. His eyes glimmering red with anger, as he growled his words.

"Think very carefully about who you lie to, okay?"

* * *

"Okay! Four Nights then." Shiro thanked the Innkeeper as he went to retrieve his sister.

"What's your name?" The innkeeper asked, holding a clipboard and pen.

Sora smiled, "Just Leave It Blank."

Strolling over to his pint-sized partner, Sora apologized, "Sorry for the wait, Shiro."

"She's going to lose," Shiro replied, snapping another picture of the game.

Sora glanced over at the would be princess, "Sure she will. She doesn't know the name of the term Poker face, unlike her oppone-"

Sora's eye's twitched as he watched Zell shift her cards in her hands. They wore different faces when she shifted them back."

"She's cheating." Sora deadpanned.

Glancing back at the princess, he watched the red head continue to lose her composure. And with it all the things she valued in life.

_New world, same as the old world. At least here everyone has a chance. Still..._

**{Int + Postcognition (Precognition) = Blocked}**

"No doubt about it." Shiro confirmed, "But... I can't tell how"

Shiro glared at the game, her calculations swirling around it. This game was a personal affront, things were being concealed from her.

"I see..." Sora considered, "I can't believe it, but this world..."

**{Int + Perception (Deception) = Success}**

Glancing around the room, he found what he was looking for. A woman, hidden behind a cloak, was giving the game way too much attention.

Sora smiled in confirmation, "Seriously?"

_Even with magic, the old scams are still the best._

"What will you do? Fold?" Zell antagonized.

"Shut Up!" Princess Dola cried, "Let's fight fair and square!"

The tears were building in her eyes as all she had sought to build fell around her, "Um... um..."

Sora watched stone-faced, his sister gathering her things next to him. He watched Stephanie Dora hold back tears, watched her try to fight through the self-doubt and fear. Watched her brush off the pitying looks and condescending glares from her former subjects. She knew she was going to lose, but she was still going to see it through to the end. This was a person that believed that fair and square existed. He knew better, but her world was crumbling. What would she be tomorrow?

"Okay!" She declared, squaring up with her opponent.

**{Int + Emotional Urging:Calm(Persuasion) = Success}**

A hand touched her shoulder, her fears and anxieties silenced for a moment.

"She's cheating." The man whispered into her ear, "Look to the crowd."

Princess Stephanie Dora turned as the man walked towards the stairs, trailing a little girl behind him. That same feeling of calm lingering over her.

"Then your ready, right?" Chlammy Zell mocked back at her.

Stephanie looked to the crowd, something wasn't right. Something she couldn't perceive. If Chlammy Zell was cheating it would have to be magically. She had to restack things in her favor. Looking down at the table, a way out of presented itself.

"O-Of course!" She stuttered and with practiced clumsiness, upturned her drink as she threw her hand upon the table.

"What the...?" Zell stuttered as she dropped her own hand in shock, darting away she upended the table spilling the cards upon the floor.

"I am terribly sorry," Stephanie stuttered, "why don't we retire to my private room in the back to finish our game? I'm afraid the crowds were making me a trifle bit nervous."

Chlammy stared back at the princess. Her eyes darted to the side for a moment.

"Sure," Zell nodded, "Our standings and chips were all recorded so nothing was lost. Maybe a nice private game would be nice."

"Thank you, for your understanding," The princess acknowledged, "We can use the owner of this establishment as the dealer. That way we can keep things above board. Wouldn't want any doubts about this, would we, Ms. Zell?"

Chlammy Zell bowed her head, "No we would not Princess."

Stephanie smiled as everything was made ready. 

_Maybe I have a chance. I've removed the variables, so I might actually be able to pull this off. I am going to have to thank that man. Properly. And Enthusiastically. I'm going to fuck him, hard. Just so I'm clear. With myself._

* * *

"Smartphones. DSPs. Tablet. Battery and Solar Charger. Cables..." Sora listed.

"Is that all we have?" Shiro complained.

**[Int + Cyberpathy (Cyberkinesis) = Failed]**

Extending her mind out into the device, she sought to seek others in the world like it.

Sora smiled at his sibling, "Well, after what happened, maybe we're lucky we've still got this much."

"I can't get a signal." Shiro huffed, finally giving up.

"I'm sure." Sora comforted her, "This is a true fantasy world. The way she was cheating... seriously, there has to be a limit."

Plugging her device in to charge, Shiro slid into bed next to her brother.

"Brother..." She pleaded, "Could you beat that?"

Looking up at her brother, she saw his grin as he daydreamed out the window. She was the one that could see the countless possibilities of reality, but her brother was the strategist. He had always led them through. She had no doubt that he would do so again.

"It was a stupid question." She finished as she snuggled up beside him.

As long as she had him, the bad times would stay away. She could rest.

"Hey Shiro," he began, "usually, in a story, when the protagonists end up in another world, they try their best to find a way home, right? Why would they try to go back to a world like that?"

Looking down, he beheld his sister sleeping soundly. The quiet purr she made a sign of her contentment. Pulling the sheets up over her, he picked up his phone to begin his plans.

"I think so too..." Shiro's silent whisper faded into the room

Sora smiled as his sister passed back into slumber.

"Then it's decided..." He sneered, "Now let the games begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All stories within the deviation part of Gamer Tales use the Cogent RPG system. Or at least my version of it.
> 
> Please do not use this story or any story I use this system as examples of actual gameplay. I happen to like the simplicity of the system and it lends itself well to give the illusion of gameplay. Since this is a gamer fic, I like the conceit.
> 
> All credit go to Shad (of the Youtube channel, Shadaversity) and Josiah Brooks (Of the Youtube Channel Jazza).
> 
> It is a free RPG written by two guys that love the genre. Please visit their website to download the PDF's at Cogentroleplay.com.


End file.
